


Overstimulation

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Male Character - Freeform, Vibrators, again none of this is a whole lot it's very short but still, i guess, implied - Freeform, sort of only a little at the end but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Like a victim of exorcism just cured of his demonJust a quick thing I wrote in my notebook and typed up because I liked it. A little sexy, a little sweet.





	Overstimulation

“Please, please stop!” Liam writhed in his bonds, trying to get away from the vibrator buzzing away at his little cock.

  
“Oh, you want it to stop? Poor little boy can’t take it anymore? Aw…” Michael got up from where he’d been sitting and strode over to the table he’d bound his boy to. “Poor little thing, you’re too sensitive aren’t you?”

  
“Yes! Please, please, I can’t take it anymore!”

  
“You beg so pretty, don’t you, little dummy? You just want it to stop so bad. Is seven orgasms too many?”

  
“Yes…” He whimpered. By now, Michael was at the table, leaning over Liam’s prone body. Michael ran his hand soothingly up and down his boy’s flank.

  
“I’m not done yet.” He dragged his nails down Liam’s stomach, between his legs, and turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. Liam screamed. His body strained and pulled at the ropes holding him in place at his wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, and even hips. He struggled in vain to pull away from the stimulation but couldn’t. Michael’s hand found its way under his collar and pressed down on his neck, taking away all his air. Helpless to prevent it, Liam arched and screamed as he came again. His body shook, twisting and writhing, and Michael bent to kiss him, all tongue, filthy and delicious. Liam couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. His limbs continued to twist and writhe in the aftershocks.

  
Michael pulled away from the kiss, staring down at his beautiful boy. Taking mercy on him, Michael ran his hand down Liam’s twitching thigh and turned the vibrator off. Like a victim of exorcism just cured of his demon, Liam’s body dropped to the surface of the table. He was gasping and puffing for air.

  
“God.” Michael’s hands ran over Liam’s body, an artist appreciating his work.

  
Liam’s throat made a strained little sound like he was trying to speak, but it broke and he went silent again.

  
“I know.” Michael cooed, fingers moving to untie the ropes holding Liam like a spider’s web.

  
One limb at a time, Michael undid the ropes, massaging where they had dug into Liam’s skin, then bent and unbent the joints a few times to chase away the stiffness. Liam’s whimpers and cries gave him pause, but he cooed and praised his way through them. When Liam was again spread-eagle, limp this time, Michael curled his hand around his jaw and brushed away the tears from his cheeks. He leaned in and placed the tenderest of kisses onto his boy’s swollen lips.

  
“My angel.” He cooed, his free hand rubbing circles down Liam’s body. “My beautiful boy, you did so well, Daddy is so proud of you. Can you sit up? Sit up for Daddy.”

  
“I-” Instead of trying to speak, he just nodded, and Michael wound one strong arm under his shoulders, easing him to sit up. Liam looked at him, fuzzy and starry-eyed like he’d just finished hanging the moon.

  
“God, what a beautiful boy you are.” He curled his fingers around Liam’s ear like he was taming a strand of hair. Liam shut his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. “Juice? Cookies?” Liam nodded and Michael lifted him up like he weighed no more than a feather, then carried him out to the couch to curl up under a blanket to recover.


End file.
